Charlotte Walker
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! About Charlotte Walker is a witch and the main female protagonist of Into the Dark. She was born over 300 years ago, but has not been living this whole time. She was killed at seventeen, but resurrected years later, only to be killed again, and again. She resurrects in Devils Grove in the Pilot with no memory and no clue what's happening to her, or who she is. She slowly gains memories back. She reunites with her aunt Lucinda Brentwood, who was always against the covens sacrifices but had no choice to be immortal. She is the daughter of John Walker and Mary Walker. She's the twin sister of Samuel Walker, older sister of Jessica, Maximus and Matilda Walker, and younger sister of Elizabeth, Abigail, and William Walker. Charlotte is known as the perfect witch and the most powerful, being a twin. She can easily control her abilities and gets more powerful every time she's killed. She is also very skilled with these abilities. Over the years, she's helped other witches survive, but always ended up dead herself. Her mother was crazy and didn't care about Charlie or Sam, so she led the sacrifice and has many times over the years. The other family members that became immortal as a result of the spell, left and separated. Her life drastically changes when she wakes up in this whole new world, years after she last lived. She has to learn to live in the new century, with a new life, and no memory at first. When she gains some memories, she realizes how awful they are and doesn't want to know what happened to her. But eventually, she learns the truth, and discovers that soon, people from her old life are going to come after her to try and kill her. She also has these abilities and supernatural to hide from the new people she meets. Once some of her new friends find out the secrets, they're also dragged into this supernatural world with creatures and vampires, and forced to face powerful enemies that want to hurt them. Charlotte is described as a star student. She likes to think that she's lives through some of the history, so how hard could it be to write about it, which is true and helps her ace everything. She is sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring, friendly, and becomes very popular among her schoolmates. She's also strong, protective, and very tough, despite her soft exterior. She had never been to school in prior times as she was busy running and living in places long enough to learn the language. As she pretends to live a normal life, she attends Devils Grove High School, where she becomes an honor student, captain of the cheerleading squad, head of the dance committees, top of all her classes, leader of many different clubs, on many different committees, helps with every town and school event, and one of the most popular girls in school. Charlotte becomes best friends with Skylar Merritt, Dylan Everhart, and Ace Martinez. She always had a strong bond with her twin brother Samuel Walker and their best friend growing up, Daniel Hinsdale. She also has a bond with other witches she's helped in the past, including Candice Wheeler who was apparently her best friend a long time ago. She was always good friends with Nathaniel Watson, who was also her boyfriend and love a long time ago, until he betrayed her and was found to be working with his evil uncle to kill Charlie. She becomes good friends with others such as Colton Sanders, Melissa Everhart, Lucas Grey, and Annabelle Ross. Charlotte has spent the time she's been alive in the past 300 years running from the coven who tried to kill her every time she and her brother were alive. She's lived in all different houses in all different counties throughout the years for a couple years at a time. A little over 100 years ago, she lived somewhere in America, where she met Nathaniel Watson. A few years after that, she settled in a club and let the witches she helped stay there to live in harmony and have fun and make money and she helped them with their abilities. In the club, she lived in an upstairs apartment with her brother while the others live in a huge basement set up with many rooms. At the beginning of the series, she stays with the Everharts at their house as she doesn't know who she is. Once she remembers her name, Joe realizes that her aunt lives next door in the Brentwood manor, so she moves in with her. Charlotte is a member of the Walker Family, whom are all immortal witches. Early Life Charlotte was born on January 4th, 1676, to John Walker and Mary Walker in Salem, Massachusetts. She lived in the Brentwood Manor with her seven siblings and parents. She, along with her siblings, spent their life practicing witch magic. She grew up being on the side of witches in a war against vampires. During her childhood, her best friend was her twin brother, Samuel Walker, but they soon met Daniel Hinsdale, and they became good friends. Growing up, Charlotte didn't have a very good childhood, there being a war between her kind and another, and her parents weren't very good ones. When she was young, her father left their family and her mother became quite unstable. When she was 17, her mother finally snapped and convinced the rest of the coven to sacrifice Charlie and Sam, them being very powerful twins, assuming it was because she was jealous or scared of them. This would make the others and their family members immortal, so they did sacrifice the twins. The other family members all scattered, mourning the twins. Over the years, Charlie and Sam resurrected still at 17, but were killed, again and again. They don't know where their other siblings or parents went. Throughout the Series Season One Personality Witch "She was always one of those witches to try to revive birds in the forest. She was your every day Snow White! While all the others practiced and pushed their selves on another way to one up our enemies, she didn't care. Charlie was the best sister I could have asked for. I mean she could have pushed me like dad... But she didn't... At least, not while we were witches." - Samuel about Charlotte Charlotte was born a witch and spent her whole childhood practicing magic. She didn't have a very good life growing up, but she always tried to keep a good mind about life. She and her siblings liked to use their magic for good or fun, but their kind was suppose to use it against their enemies in a time like this. It was vampires verse witches. She was a very good person, kind-hearted, and sweet even though witches were thought as evil at that time. The vampires got the upper hand as they started to slowly expose the witches to the humans over time. Charlotte was killed years before the time came where humans discovered witches and tried to dispose of them. Immortal Witch "She saved me. Made me to be good like her. Pushed all of the witches to be the best they could be. She may be tough while doing it, but it's always best for everyone in the long run." - Sam about Charlotte "She's a good person... I don't know how she was before or how she'll be in the future... But right now... She doesn't need to chance a thing because she's perfect the way she is, a sweet, kindhearted, beautiful person!" - Dylan about Charlotte After becoming immortal and resurrecting, she become a bit more dark. She lost that little glow she had as a child as she was murdered by her own mother and people they trusted, for their own gain. She was upset that she was separated from the rest of her family as they all became immortal and grew apart, except Charlie and Sam who stayed together, resurrecting together. She spent her life saving and helping witches who needed it, having no covens, and she helped them live and control their powers. She always tries to keep a positive mind about life even though it sucks in many aspects. She stayed compassionate, kind, and sweet as she was as a child. She quite loves being immortal and living through the times and learning new things, except her always ending up dying. She always excited to see what will come and how people will live with their little human lives. She has trouble trusting people because of her past. Physical Appearance Charlotte is a beautiful young woman with a tan complexion, hazel-gold-brown eyes and long brown hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles: usually slightly curled at the bottom, and sometimes fully curled, wavy, or straight. She has an athletic figure and she's 5'5 Throughout the years, Charlotte's wardrobe has changed, due to the styles changing throughout history, there's always something new. When she was growing up as a witch, it was a long time ago, in the 1600s, she wore long black and white dresses. She wore different dresses and outfits depending on the time the flashback flashes back to. Like in the late 1800's, she wore fancy colorful dresses. Throughout the 20th century, there was many different styles, like disco, flapper dresses, hippy ages, and 50's poofed out dresses. She likes the 21st century outfits the best because she says corsets were uncomfortable and the 20th century was too crazy, changing every 10 years. Her style in the current century is usually cute outfits with dresses, or jeans or leggings with a cute top, and she usually wore boots with her outfits. Her makeup style isn't bold, she likes to wear more natural colors, sometimes darker colors for eye makeup and sometimes red lipstick. Powers and Abilities Charlotte has all the abilities of a witch, including casting spells, controlling elements, telekinesis, etc. Weakness' Charlotte has all the abilities of a witch, which is pretty much the same weakness' as a human, except Charlie always resurrects years after she dies. Relationships Lucas Grey Samuel Walker "When I said you were the worst thing that ever happened to me... I lied... The truth is...You're the best... The best sister I could ever ask for." - Sam to Charlie Skylar Merritt "You're my best friend... You'll always be my best friend." - Charlie to Sky Dylan Everhart Nathaniel Watson "Charlotte... You and I... We're forever." "You promise?" "Yes, and I never break promises." - Charlie and Nate Maximus Walker Daniel Hinsdale Other Relationship Charlotte and Ace (friends) Charlotte and Alexander (frenemies) Charlotte and Freya (enemies/doppelganger) Charlotte and Melissa (friends) Charlotte and Luna (familiar/witch) Charlotte and Norman (familiar/witch) Charlotte and Lucinda (aunt/niece) Charlotte and Finn (uncle/niece) Charlotte and Scarlett (friends) Charlotte and Annabelle (friends) Charlotte and Rose (friends) Charlotte and Taylor (enemies) Charlotte and Candice (friends) Charlotte and Shay (friends) Charlotte and Valentina (friends) Charlotte and Juliet (friends) Charlotte and Kira (friends) Charlotte and Camilla (friends) Charlotte and Bane (enemies) Charlotte and Elizabeth (sisters) Charlotte and William (siblings) Charlotte and Jessica (siblings) Charlotte and Abigail (sisters) Charlotte and Matilda (sisters) Charlotte and John (father/daughter) Charlotte and Mary (mother/daughter) Name Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearances Quotes